Ulysse
by TreizeOr
Summary: Et si Ulysse permettait de débloquer la situation entre #AdeleEtRocher ?


Elle avait mis du temps, mais elle avait réussi à surmonter ce nouveau bouleversement de sa vie. Adèle était de retour à Paris avec son fils depuis plusieurs mois. Son quotidien, c'était lui. Et la DPJ.

Mais son boulot, même si elle l'aimait toujours autant, et mettait tout son cœur pour aider ces familles brisées commençait vraiment à lui peser. Parce que rien ne redevenait comme avant avec Thomas et elle ne le supportait pas.

Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal. Mais elle était revenue depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Et le voir lui échapper, encore et encore, lui faisait tellement de peine.

Tout n'était pas si noir entre eux. Il lui faisait confiance pour le travail et croyait toujours autant en ses compétences de criminologue. Mais il ne semblait pas supporter une seule minute seul avec elle. Alors même sur les trajets en voiture, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à se débrouiller pour que Jess ou un policier soit avec eux.

Elle aurait aimé se retrouver un peu seule avec lui. Juste pour parler de choses plus personnelles. Comment allait Lucas? Est-ce qu'il faisait toujours de la boxe sur son temps libre? Est-ce qu'il était heureux? Est-ce qu'il avait quelqu'un?

Fatiguée de s'être menti si longtemps sur ses sentiments, elle était revenue pour lui, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment les rapprocher.

Ce matin-là, après avoir déposé Ulysse, Sidney et Charlotte à la crèche -elle avait pris les enfants de Jess et Hyppo la nuit passée pour qu'ils sortent en amoureux, elle arrive au boulot avec Caillou et trouva Rocher seul à son bureau.

Elle avait pris des cafés pour toute l'équipe et lui tendit le sien. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis quelques jours, juste pour avoir une chance de croiser son regard, sans qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

 _"Bonjour! C'est pour vous"_ , dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Il leva la tête doucement vers elle et tenta de rester froid mais elle vit un demi-sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

 _"Bonjour Adèle. Merci pour le café. Bien dormi?"_

 _"Oui les enfants m'ont laissé dormir 5h c'est le grand luxe"_ , répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

 _"Les enfants? Vous en avez adopté un autre dans la nuit?"_

Elle se mit à rire. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu faire un trait d'humour.

 _"Non mais j'ai pris la tribu Kancel-Courtène chez moi cette nuit. Et ces deux-là sont comme leurs parents: des piles électriques. J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux"_.

 _"Ulysse est toujours aussi calme et gentil?"_

 _"C'est un amour. Toujours oui"_.

Il lui fit un autre sourire et replongea le nez dans sa paperasse. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher ce mini-lien qui s'était tissé entre eux juste là.

 _"Je… il voudrait vous voir"._

Etonné, il la regarda à nouveau.

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"Ulysse. Il se souvient très bien de vous. Il a regardé nos albums photos ce week-end et… enfin il est tombé sur ceux de… d'il y a cinq ans et j'ai quelques photos avec vous"._

 _"Et il se souvient de quoi?"_

 _"Il m'a dit texto: c'est le gentil policier qui t'a sauvé la vie maman, il faut que je le vois pour lui dire merci"._

Un silence lourd s'installa, des souvenirs douloureux défilèrent devant les yeux de Thomas. Adèle baignant inanimée dans son sang… en plein milieu du jardin de cette maison dont elle a failli ne jamais sortir.

 _"Je… je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire Adèle. Si je lui parle…il est grand, il va voir que je ne suis… plus à l'aise quand il s'agit de vous. Il va forcément se poser des questions, me demander ce qui s'est passé. Et je n'ai pas toutes les réponses"._

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se frotta les yeux pour chasser aussi ces mauvais souvenirs.

 _"Mais jusqu'à présent vous ne m'avez pas laissé l'occasion de vous donner ces réponses… Alors peut-être… si on parlait, on pourrait…"_

Il la coupa net, brusquement même.

 _"Pas maintenant Adèle. Je… je ne peux pas. C'est tout"._

Il se leva et voulut partir s'isoler mais il fit marche arrière et vint se poster debout devant son bureau.

 _"Mais si Ulysse veut venir voir où vous travaillez, je… je resterai pour lui faire un bisou. Je ne me déroberai pas. C'est… c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant"_.

Elle murmura un à peine audible _"merci"_ mais perdit le contact visuel avec Thomas quand le téléphone de ce dernier sonna. Une nouvelle affaire leur tombait dessus.

Il décrocha. Mais à peine la personne au bout du fil s''annonça qu'Adèle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il s'éloigna pour parler et revint vers elle quelques minutes plus tard.

 _"C'était l'école Saint-Victor"_. Elle blêmit, c'était l'école d'Ulysse (et de Sidney et Charlotte aussi).

 _"Un homme a… a réussi à rentrer armé dans l'école et il… il a pris une classe en otage. La classe de CE2… c'est… c'est la classe d'Ulysse"_.

…

Adèle s'était évanouie d'un coup et Thomas n'avait pas eu le temps de la rattraper. Elle s'était cognée la tête assez fort sur le bureau, mais Bérénice était vite montée l'examiner. Une légère commotion mais elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance.

Thomas avait tant bien que mal réussi à l'accompagner jusqu'au canapé de la salle de réunion, malgré les suppliques de la criminologue, qui voulait aller devant l'école, faire quelque chose pour sauver son fils.

Elle était assise sur le canapé et il s'était mis juste à côté d'elle. La voir comme ça, il ne supportait pas. Elle était en pleurs. Il passa doucement ses mains sur ses joues et l'incita à le regarder dans les yeux.

 _"Adèle. Regarde-moi. Tu me fais confiance?"_

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour se laisser aller à ce contact. Puis elle acquiesça doucement.

 _"Tout est fait pour identifier cet homme, entrer en contact avec lui, négocier et traiter la situation le plus calmement possible. Pour qu'aucun enfant ne soit blessé"._

 _"Et s'il avait déjà blessé un enfant? Et si Ulysse…"_

 _"Eh arrête je t'ai dit de me faire confiance. Je vais aller sur place. Et je vais te ramener ton fils"._

 _"Je viens avec toi"._

 _"Non non non tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Tu ne raisonnerais pas en criminologue. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation"._

 _"Mais je resterai dans la voiture"._

 _"Tu n'es jamais restée dans la voiture"._

 _"Mais Jess y est allée elle"._

 _"Parce que l'école a été évacuée et qu'elle a récupéré ses enfants"._

Hyppolite toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit.

 _"J'ai identifié notre homme. Adèle peut-être que tu le connais. C'est Marc Orsini. Le papa d'un petit Léo, qui est dans la classe d'Ulysse. Apparemment le divorce avec la mère est compliqué. Il n'a aucun droit de visite. Il veut juste voir son fils. Il ne devrait pas faire de mal aux enfants"._

Thomas se redressa et prit la photo du suspect des mains d'Hyppolite.

 _"Il faut faire très attention dans ces cas-là. On a déjà vu des parents tuer leur enfant juste pour que l'autre ne l'ait pas"._

Adèle se leva d'un coup et sa tête lui tourna.

 _"Je peux le raisonner"._

 _"Tu te rassois. Je t'ai dit de rester ici. Hyppolite vous venez avec moi. Il faut qu'on transmette ces informations aux agents sur place. On y va"._

 _"Je vais chercher mes affaires, je vous rejoins dans une minute à la voiture"._

Thomas profita de cette seconde seul avec Adèle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il laissa ses lèvres quelques secondes sur sa peau et s'éloigna.

 _"Tu ne bouges pas. Je ne reviens pas sans lui. Je te le jure"._

…

Une heure. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu au négociateur pour convaincre le père de Léo de se rendre. La mère du petit l'avait privé de son droit de garde depuis des semaines, elle avait même fait intervenir une assistante sociale pour prouver qu'il infligeait un violent harcèlement moral à son fils. Il clamait qu'elle avait tout inventé de toute pièce, que Léo était influençable et qu'il avait bu les paroles de sa mère.

Il avait posé son arme sur un bureau, dans la salle où il retenait les enfants, avait pris son fils dans ses bras et était sorti avec lui.

Une policière avait pris l'enfant en charge, Thomas s'était chargé de passer les menottes à Marc Orsini avant de le mettre dans le fourgon. Et Hyppolite avait foncé dans la classe pour vérifier que tous les enfants aller bien. Et surtout rassurer Ulysse.

Thomas était sur le point de le rejoindre quand le lieutenant revint en courant vers lui. Il était paniqué.

 _"Ulysse… Ulysse n'est pas dans la classe"._

Thomas l'écarta brutalement de son chemin et alla dans la classe. Les parents avaient été autorisés à rentrer et récupérer leurs enfants. Le commandant hurla au milieu des pleurs des gamins pour se faire entendre.

 _"ULYSSE! Ulysse où es-tu?!"_

Il chercha dans tous les recoins de la classe mais rien. Une petite fille lui tira sur le bras quand il passe à côté d'elle. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui parla d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

 _"Il est parti Ulysse"._

" _Comment_ _ça il est parti?"_

 _"Quand le papa de Léo est rentré avec le pistolet, Ulysse il s'est mis à trembler et il a couru. Il est sorti de la classe avant que le papa de Léo ferme la porte à clé"._

L'institutrice vint confirmer cela à Thomas, qui ébouriffa les cheveux de la fillette et la rassura: _"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais le retrouver. Il a dû se cacher parce qu'il avait peur"_.

 _Il se redressa et entraîna l'enseignante à l'écart, vers la salle des profs. "Vous l'avez vu partir par où?"_

 _"Je n'ai rien vu. J'étais dos au tableau quand tout est arrivé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir je suis désolée"._

Hyppolite les rejoignit: _"Il y a des recoins dans l'école qu'il connaît bien, dans lesquels il aurait pu se cacher? Parce que je suis allée voir dans la cour, dans les toilettes, à la cantine et même au gymnase, je n'ai rien vu"_.

 _"Il y a bien l'étage qui est en travaux… Mais les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'aller là-bas"_.

 _"S'il est comme sa mère, il a pris le gauche"_ , plaisanta Hyppolite. Thomas lui lança un regard noir.

 _"Courtène, vous envoyez deux hommes fouiller à nouveau le gymnase et la cour. Vous accompagnez madame dehors, pour qu'elle donne sa version des événements aux collègues, et vous me rejoignez à l'étage pour tout fouiller. S'il a peur, il ne répondra pas quand on l'appelle. Mais nous deux il nous connaît"._

 _"Je préviens Adèle?"_

 _"Qu'on a perdu son fils?"_

 _"Non qu'il se cache"._

 _"Vous ne dites rien Courtène. Rien. J'ai promis de ne pas rentrer sans lui. Et je compte respecter cette promesse"._

…

Adèle tournait comme un lion en cage. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Jess n'était pas encore revenue. Hyppo ne répondait pas au téléphone. Thomas était sur messagerie.

Elle savait que l'opération pouvait durer de longues heures mais rester là, toute seule, sans rien savoir, ça la tuait. Elle imaginait le pire. Et si cet homme était violent avec les enfants? Et s'il en tuait un? Et s'il se suicidait devant eux?

Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça alors elle réessaya d'appeler Rocher. Ça sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois…

Thomas avait fouillé les escaliers de service et il arrivait à l'étage en travaux quand son téléphone sonna. Adèle. Il hésita… Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui répondre.

Le cœur de la jeune femme chavira quand il décrocha.

 _"Thomas s'il te plait dis-moi que c'est fini. Dis-moi que le mec a été arrêté, dis-moi que tous les enfants vont bien, dis-moi qu'Ulysse va bien"._

 _"Je… On a négocié assez rapidement sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit donné. Il voulait juste récupérer son fils. La mère le prive depuis la séparation. Et…"_

 _"Je suis soulagée. Tu es avec Ulysse? Je peux lui parler?"_

Un silence d'une seconde de trop la fit paniquer.

 _"Thomas qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

 _"Ulysse va bien… Enfin… il n'est pas avec moi parce qu'il a eu peur et s'est enfui… Il se cache à l'étage. Je le… je vais le retrouver il n'est pas loin"._

Le cœur d'Adèle s'accéléra.

 _"Tu… comment ça il a eu peur? Il est où?"_

 _"Ecoute Adèle je t'ai fait une promesse. Je reviens avec lui. Tu m'entends? Il n'est pas loin mais je dois raccrocher pour l'entendre s'il pleure ou s'il m'appelle. Ok? Et Hyppo et d'autres flics arrivent pour m'aider. On t'appelle quand on est sur le chemin du retour d'accord?"_

 _"D'accord. Je… A tout à l'heure"._

Rocher rangea vite son téléphone et commença à fouiller l'étage.

 _"ULYSSE"_

Hyppo était arrivé. Ils commençaient tous à fouiller tout l'étage, à ouvrir toutes les portes, regarder dans tous les placards. Ils soulevaient tous les plastiques qui recouvraient les meubles et continuaient tous d'appeler Ulysse.

Mais le petit garçon ne répondait pas. Où était-il?

Thomas arriva dans le dernier endroit qui n'avait pas été fouillé: les toilettes du dernier étage. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. Sauf une. Le commandant tenta de l'ouvrir puis toqua doucement. Le petit garçon était forcément là.

 _"Ulysse c'est Thomas. Tu es là?"_

Il entendit renifler.

 _"Eh mon grand je suis un… ami de ta maman. Elle est très inquiète, il faut qu'on aille la retrouver tu veux bien m'ouvrir?"_

 _"Tu es le Thomas qui travaille avec maman?"_

 _"Oui c'est moi. Elle m'a dit que tu te souvenais de moi. Je t'ai vu souvent quand tu étais petit"._

 _"Elle va me gronder maman"._

 _"Non elle a eu peur c'est tout. Et elle ne va pas te gronder, tu as été très courageux et tu as fait ce qu'il faut pour te protéger. Elle va être très fière. Mais maintenant il faut que tu m'ouvres d'accord? Je vais te ramener près d'elle"._

Ulysse déverrouilla la porte et se jeta dans les bras de Thomas, qui profita quelques secondes de cette étreinte avant d'examiner visuellement le petit garçon, pour être certain qu'il n'avait rien.

Hyppolite était resté en retrait. Lui qui avait vu Ulysse grandir ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher aussi.

 _"Bah alors bonhomme! Tu t'es drôlement bien caché. Je comprends pourquoi tu bats Sidney à cache-cache à chaque fois"._

 _"Tonton!"_ Ulysse entoura la taille d'Hyppolite.

 _"On va voir maman maintenant?"_

…

Hyppolite était monté dans la voiture de Thomas. Il avait aidé Ulysse à s'attacher à l'arrière avant de rejoindre le commandant.

A peine eut-il démarré que Thomas composa le numéro d'Adèle. Hyppolite l'interrogea du regard. "C'est pour la rassurer".

La criminologue décrocha immédiatement après la première tonalité.

 _"Adèle c'est moi. J'ai récupéré Ulysse il est avec moi. Il t'entend là"._

 _"Maman!"_

 _"Mon amour tu vas bien? Personne ne t'a fait de mal?"_

 _"Tout va bien maman. Je me suis caché et Thomas m'a trouvé. Il nous retrouve toujours"._

Thomas sourit en regardant dans le rétro. Hyppo voulut faire une remarque mais il se ravisa

 _"Tu as été très courageux mon cœur. Je suis fière de toi"._

 _"Tu pourras me montrer ton bureau quand j'arrive?"_

 _"Bien sûr mon cœur. Tu pourras même t'asseoir dans le fauteuil de commandant"._

 _"Le commandant entend tout"_ , s'exclama Thomas.

 _"Et le commandant est d'accord pour faire une visite guidée pas vrai?"_

 _"Il l'a bien mérité. On devrait être là dans un quart d'heure"._

 _"Je vous attends"_. Elle laissa un silence, hésitant à raccrocher. _"Thomas… je… merci. Tu as tenu ta promesse malgré… malgré tout"._

Là Hyppolite, qui avait noté le tutoiement, jeta un coup d'œil à Rocher, dont les doigts se crispèrent sur le volant.

 _"Ne me remercie pas. Je tiens à ce petit garçon. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Je… je te laisse il y a du monde sur la route. J'arrive. On arrive"._ Et il raccrocha.

Hyppolite, qui était resté silencieux tout du long, reprit enfin la parole.

 _"Du monde sur la route? C'est ça votre excuse pour éconduire une demoiselle?"_

 _"C'est quoi éconduire?"_ demanda Ulysse.

 _"Vous êtes content Courtène?"._

…

Adèle était sortie devant les portes de la DPJ pour attendre Ulysse dehors. Elle vit la voiture grise de Thomas arriver de loin. Il se gara à sa place habituelle et attendit qu'Ulysse descende.

Elle vit d'abord Hyppolite. Puis Rocher, qui ouvrit la portière à Ulysse. Le petit garçon attrapa brièvement la main du commandant puis la lâcha en apercevant sa mère, vers laquelle il courut.

La criminologue s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le serrer dans ses bras. Et même s'il avait huit ans et qu'il pesait son poids, elle se redressa en le portant alors qu'Hyppolite et Rocher arrivaient près d'elle.

 _"Aussi intrépide que sa mère celui-là"_ , plaisanta Hyppolite en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon. Il étreignit Adèle puis demanda: _"Jess est à l'intérieur?"_

 _"Oui avec les enfants dans ton bureau. La nounou n'est pas disponible avant 15h"._

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête puis rejoignit sa famille.

Thomas n'avait encore rien dit. Il était figé devant Adèle et Ulysse. La rancœur qu'il ressentait depuis son retour s'était évanouie. Mais un certain malaise persistait.

 _"Thomas je ne sais pas comment te remercier"._

Le commandant se rapprocha un peu et caressa le dos d'Ulysse qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

 _"Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Il s'est protégé tout seul comme un grand en se cachant, et en s'éloignant du danger. Tu l'as bien élevé"._

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Adèle qui posa son fils à terre.

 _"Ulysse, tu veux bien aller m'attendre à l'intérieur? On va rentrer manger à la maison. Mais je dois parler à Thomas cinq minutes. Tu trouveras vite mon bureau. Il y a Caillou couché dessous"._

Le petit garçon poussa un cri de joie et se précipita à l'intérieur quand sa mère lui ouvrit la grande porte bleue.

Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent seuls sur le quai de la Tournelle et se dirigèrent vers le banc face à la Seine et à Notre-Dame.

Adèle avait envie de prendre la main de Thomas, mais elle se ravisa ne voulant pas le faire fuir. Il semblait enfin réceptif à son approche alors c'était peut-être maintenant le moment de lui parler.

 _"Je n'imaginais pas en me levant ce matin vivre la pire matinée de ma vie…"_

 _"J'avais perdu l'habitude aussi. Quand tu n'étais pas là… c'était beaucoup moins rythmé au boulot. On suivait les règles!"_

 _"Quoi?! Mais je suivais les règles moi aussi"._

 _"Et les ordres?"_

Adèle fit une moue et afficha un demi-sourire: _"Ok touché"_.

Thomas laissa un petit silence puis décida d'ouvrir son cœur: _"Adèle je… pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin… oublie d'accord? Tu n'es pas obligée de m'expliquer, de me dire pourquoi tu es partie. J'ai… je te connais. C'est sans doute pour le bien d'Ulysse que tu as voulu faire ça. Pour qu'il grandisse dans une atmosphère apaisée… où il ne ressentirait pas le poids de son histoire, où il ne poserait pas trop de question sur qui il est, sur qui est son père, ce qui est arrivé à Camille… Après tout ce que tu as vécu… tu méritais bien de souffler aussi. Tu avais le droit de trouver le bonheur"._

Adèle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et poussa un grand ouf de soulagement. Il avait compris. Tout compris.

 _"Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Mon bonheur. Parce qu'il est ici avec vous tous et j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à le comprendre. Et puis si j'avais le droit de souffler, je n'avais pas le droit de vous abandonner, de t'abandonner et de te faire du mal… Je crois que… savoir que je t'ai blessé, c'est pire, bien pire, que tout ce que j'ai pu traverser avant. Surtout si tu ne me pardonnes jamais"_ , confia-t-elle, en étouffant un sanglot.

S'il avait toujours beaucoup de peine, Thomas parvint à prendre sur lui et passa sa main dans la nuque d'Adèle. Il la laissa là quelques instants, en caressant le bas de son crâne avec son pouce.

 _"Ce qui est arrivé ce matin m'a fait un peu relativiser… Oui j'ai été blessé mais il y a quand-même une grosse part de fierté mal placée dans cette histoire. Alors… je te propose de repartir à zéro"._

Elle le regarda d'un air intrigué. _"Bon peut-être pas à zéro zéro hein… mais sur de bonnes bases. On n'oublie pas, mais on avance. Ça te va?"_

Adèle hocha doucement la tête et se pencha sur le côté pour que Thomas la prenne dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit. Comme cette fois, après l'arrestation d'Argos, où elle s'était écroulée en larmes. Sauf que cette fois, la suite ne s'annonçait pas aussi noire qu'à l'époque. Bien au contraire.

…

Adèle était rentrée chez elle avec Ulysse à l'heure du déjeuner et était restée avec lui pour le reste de la journée. Elle avait besoin de le retrouver, et de se reposer. Lui surtout. Il s'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'ils regardaient un dessin animé ensemble juste après avoir mangé.

Thomas avait interrogé le preneur d'otages tout le reste de la journée avec Jess. Il avait expliqué toute son histoire, de comment sa femme en était venue à demander le divorce, aux mensonges qu'elle racontait à son fils, comme la façon dont il s'était procuré cette arme et qu'il avait franchi les barrières de sécurité de l'école avec.

Le commandant s'était montré compréhensif, presque psychologue, en lui racontant que lui aussi était prêt à tout pour protéger son fils, et c'est ainsi qu'Orsini avait tout déballé.

Après l'avoir placé en garde à vue, Rocher avait demandé à Jess de convoquer la mère pour le lendemain, et de demander la présence d'une assistance sociale, au cas où, car il fallait aussi faire parler le petit Léo, qu'il raconte sa version, qu'il dise si sa mère l'a forcé à penser et à dire certaines choses sur son père.

Le soir, Thomas avait dîné avec son fils chez lui et il lui avait raconté sa journée. Malgré les émotions que son père avait dû traverser, Lucas e sentait plus… léger.

 _"C'est marrant p'pa. Tu devrais être crevé de ta journée, qui a apparemment été difficile émotionnellement. Et pourtant… tu n'as pas l'air triste comme… comme tu as pu l'être ces cinq dernières années, et encore plus depuis qu'elle est revenue, qu'Adèle est revenue"._

Thomas fixa Lucas en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

 _"Oh allez p'pa je suis certain que tu lui reparles, que tu lui as pardonné d'être partie"._

 _"J'ai compris que je n'avais rien à pardonner. Qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça pour me nuire"._

 _"Mais elle t'a blessé quand-même"._

 _"Oui mais je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir. Je ne peux pas. Même si ça fait longtemps, même si elle a été avec un autre homme…"_

 _"Tu l'aimes toujours"._

Il laissa un silence.

 _"Hé ça va hein j'ai 20 ans maintenant alors s'il te plait n'ais pas peur des mots devant moi. Depuis la mort de maman… Je n'ai pas vu une seule femme te mettre dans cet état. Tu ne peux pas continuellement passer à côté d'elle, à chaque fois que tu as l'occasion d'être avec elle, parce que tu as peur de la perdre. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'avancer?"_

 _"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils?"_

 _"Ton fils, papa, c'est un homme maintenant. Et il te dit d'arrêter de cogiter et de foncer"._

Thomas respira un grand coup puis demanda: _"Tu as pris tes clefs?"_

 _"Quoi?"_

 _"Ton double de clefs, tu l'as?"_

 _"Oui mais pourquoi?"_

 _"J'ai… un truc urgent à faire"._

….

Quand il s'était levé de la sieste, Ulysse débordait d'énergie. Alors Adèle l'avait emmené se promener dans Paris. Elle avait fait les magasins avec lui dans le quartier Châtelet-Les Halles, ils avaient mangé une crêpe en terrasse et étaient même allés au cinéma. Puis ils étaient passés par un fast-food au retour et ils étaient rentrés tard.

Il était 22h30 quand Ulysse avait fini par s'endormir dans sa chambre, après qu'Adèle lui ait lu une histoire, qu'il avait lui-même choisi dans une librairie dans l'après-midi.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé autant de temps avec son fils. Il en avait besoin. Mais elle en avait encore plus besoin que lui.

Au vu des émotions qu'ils avaient vécu dans la journée, Adèle avait décidé de ne pas mettre Ulysse à l'école le lendemain.

Et si le petit garçon avait sombré de sommeil, elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ça, et à Thomas. Alors pour tenter d'arrêter de s'entendre penser, justement, elle mit la télévision sur une chaîne totalement au hasard. Elle se servit une infusion et s'installa sur le canapé avec un plaid.

Mais à peine eut-elle trempé les lèvres qu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui se trouvait derrière, si tard.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle regarda dans le judas et qu'elle vit Thomas sur le palier.

 _"Bonsoir"_ , lâcha-t-il dans un souffle quand elle ouvrit la porte.

 _"Bonsoir"._

 _"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'Ulysse n'avait été traumatisé par tout ça"._

 _"Tu n'es jamais venu ici, dans… dans mon appartement"._

 _"Non… je… je peux entrer?"_

Elle s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte et le laissa passer. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée sans rien lui demander. Ça la fit sourire.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il avança doucement et regarda tout autour de lui. Il remarqua deux trois éléments de décoration qui étaient là il y a cinq ans dans la péniche. La péniche.

 _"J'ai piqué l'adresse dans les dossiers des ressources humaines. Tu te rends compte? Je ne savais même pas où tu habitais. J'ai fait un tour pour aller voir ta péniche… enfin… la péniche, avant de venir ici"._

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle resta silencieuse.

 _"C'est terrible non quand on y pense? On a perdu cinq ans… parce que tu as fais un choix… un mauvais choix… et moi… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait quand tu es enfin revenue vers moi? Je nous ai fait perdre encore plus de temps"._

Adèle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle était recroquevillée au bout du canapé. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'il vienne comme ça, qu'il lui dise tout ça.

Thomas se passa les mains sur le visage et tourna la tête vers elle.

 _"Tu ne dis rien? J'en ai marre que tu ne dises rien Adèle"._

Elle croisa enfin son regard et ses yeux restèrent ancrés dans les siens.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?"_ , murmura-t-elle. _"Que j'ai tout gâché? Qu'on aurait pu… qu'on aurait dû… que tu m'as manqué toutes ces années? Qu'à chaque fois que je voyais une voiture de flic je pensais à toi? Que cent fois j'ai pris ma voiture et que j'ai roulé toute la nuit mais que j'ai fait demi-tour en arrivant en bas de chez toi? C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise?"_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la colère grondait en elle. Contre elle. Pas contre lui. Elle s'en voulait tellement et elle l'exprimait enfin. Elle se leva brusquement et lui tourna le dos en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se leva aussi, et se tint à quelques centimètres derrière elle.

 _"Ce que je veux, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est que tu me dises ce que tu veux toi, maintenant! Pas ce que tu aurais voulu faire, pas ce que tu aurais voulu dire il y a cinq ans. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux maintenant, aujourd'hui, pour demain. Dis-moi. Je t'en supplie"._

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et répondit dans un souffle qui laissa de la buée sur la vitre: _"Toi"._

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et elle se retourna.

 _"C'est toi que je veux. Je croyais que c'était trop tard. Que j'étais passée à côté de toi. Mais si tu es là…"_

 _"C'est parce que c'est toi que je veux aussi"_ , lança-t-il avant de fondre sur elle et de l'embrasser, en la poussant doucement contre la fenêtre.

Ses mains sur ses joues, qu'il caressait avec les pouces, il pressa ses lèvres et elle répondit au baiser. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour qu'il approfondisse leur échange. Ce qu'il fit, sans se faire prier. Il laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses hanches et la fit se tourner dos au canapé.

Il avança doucement, la faisant reculer, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Quand leurs jambes cognèrent l'accoudoir, il la fit chavirer sur le canapé et s'allongea avec elle, pressant tout son corps contre le sien.

Il s'écarta doucement et la regarda. Il marqua dans sa mémoire ce quart de seconde où il la vit les yeux fermés, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était heureuse. Il passa un pouce sur ses lèvres.

 _"Eh ca va?"_ lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

 _"Ne me fais plus jamais ça. S'il te plaît. Ne me quitte plus jamais comme ça. Promets-le-moi"._

 _"Je te le jure"._


End file.
